Hiei Song Fic
by Jezebelle Faustine
Summary: This is a song fic about Hiei that is done to "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park


This is a songfic about Hiei done to Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park .  
  
*(When this began)  
  
I had nothing to say  
  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me*  
Hiei stared up at the sky. He was thinking about the first time he had ever met Yusuke and the others. Before he had ever meet them nothing really ment anything to him. Killing was a way of life and people where just like a insect, not worth anything, so when he was intruduced to Yusuke he didn't have much to say. He didn't think he would be changed or that he would ever have feelings of friendship. That he wouldn't be empty anymore.  
  
*(I was confused)  
  
And I let it all out to find  
  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind*  
He could remember that he once belived he was the only one who had any idea about the way he felt. It was like no one could understand him. Then he meet everyone and learned he wasn't the only one who felt this way. That was confusing to him. How could anyone be like him?  
  
*(Inside of me)  
  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel* The world seemed to tell him he would have to feel empty for along while. Like it was the only thing left for him to feel.  
  
*(Nothing to lose)  
  
Just stuck hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own*  
He could remember when no one was there. He had no feelings he was just.. Hallow. Alone. He didn't want to be near anyone at all. Yet he was sad. So when the spirit team appered to him he had nothing to lose. Now he knew that the fault was all his own.  
  
*I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong *  
After awhile all the pain really got to him, though he could never show it. Of course he always that true trust and friendship was non- exsistent. He had hated the pain. He wanted to let go, but wouldn't that make him weak? Then wasn't he already weak? Though he was powerfull, nothing could account for the weak feelings he had. Like he was out of place. Like he didn't belong.  
  
*And I've got nothing to say  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face*  
Now that he knew what it was really like to have friends, belong, he still has nothing say. He is content, although before, when he had no one and when he first meet them, its hard to belive he didn't really mess up.  
  
*(I was confused)  
  
Looking everywhere only to find  
  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind*  
Now thinking about it... This isnt the way he thought it would be to be trusted. He also thought that people where liers, backstabbers, good for nothings. Not like this.  
  
*(So what am I)  
  
What do I have but negativity  
  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at m*e  
He also always was so negative about everything . Kill, fighting, that was bad, this was bad. But how could they ever exspect that he be postive if he was always thought to be evil. Maybe friends weren't so great...  
  
*I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
  
I will break away, I'll find myself today*  
He decided, finally, that before he could ever know himself, of anyone he was going to have learn how to break away from the evil that had once consumed his soul. He couldn't ever be anything but the evil of his old soul untill he found who he truly wanted to be.. He had to break away.  
  
*I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong shome where I belong  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong*  
  
Hiei stood up and walked on. Determined to become more then just a swordsman. He was going to heal. He was going to feel that he belonged some where. He knew he had to start with the spirit team. He begain walking. We he saw the spirit team he knew he had found:  
* Some where I belong* 


End file.
